


Rodeo Show

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caught, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Funny, Humor, POV Spencer Reid, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, getting caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Spencer and Reader weren’t planning on having an audience that morning.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Rodeo Show

The only thing better than waking up in my own apartment was waking up with my girlfriend in bed with me. With my schedule, it didn’t happen nearly as often as I would have liked. On those mornings where we started the day still tangled together in the sheets, she was usually the one who woke up first. Although I was worried that she would get bored waiting for me, she assured me every time that she was more than happy to watch me dream. I think it’s because she could tell that I was always dreaming of her.

Some of my favorite memories included waking up to her stroking my hair and lovingly watching my eyes slowly open. She’d kiss me while I was still half asleep, welcoming me to a new day in the best possible way.

But my _very_ favorite memories were different. They were mornings like this.

I’d woken up first, and I took full advantage of the opportunity to appreciate how lucky I was to be with her at all. Of all the people in the world she could have chosen, she chose me. I couldn’t help myself from reaching out to her, my fingers feeling so rough compared to the softness of her skin. She barely stirred under my touch, but the little movement she did make brought her even closer to me.

It was overwhelming, just how much love my heart could hold for one woman. In moments like that, I could barely keep it contained. My limbs burned with the desire to wrap around her and hold her as tightly as I could; to make sure that I left as big of an impression on her as she did to me. Realistically, though, I didn’t think it was possible.

But it was worth a try, my heart decided, and before I knew it, my face was buried in her chest. I tried to stay as gentle as I could, slipping a leg between hers and sneaking my arms around her waist. Although she clearly woke up halfway through my mission, she waited until I was settled before she spoke.

“Mmm. Good morning, baby.”

Goosebumps covered my skin in response to her voice, only to be made worse by her nails dragging over my back and her lips pressing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

“G’morning,” I mumbled back, shimmying my whole body to try and get closer to her. I knew it was impossible, but I didn’t care, because each time our legs moved, I also got somewhat unanticipated benefit.

It didn’t take her long to figure out my ulterior motive. Lifting her leg, she applied a pressure between my legs. One small adjustment — that’s all it took before I had completely melted in her arms. There was no stopping the way my hips started to grind against her leg, seeking more friction and any attention that could be won from the woman at my side.

She seemed perfectly content staying like that, humming happily as I tried to kiss her collarbones. I say try because every time my lips would meet her skin, they would drop open into unintelligible moans. While she didn’t seem to mind my enthusiasm getting in the way, I wanted to give her all the worship she deserved. It was an impossible task.

In an uncharacteristic show of mercy, my girlfriend snuck her hand between our bodies, cupping my erection and beginning soft strokes through my pants.

“Is this for me?” she slurred as her other hand grabbed hold of my hair.

I knew she was about to remove me, but I was greedy and spoiled and selfish, and I didn’t want to leave yet. So, burying myself further into her neck, I nodded helplessly while she continued.

There was a little laugh, a tired chuckle that rumbled through her chest. The vibrations tickled my lips that were somehow able still able to lay wet kisses over her neck.

“You want my help?”

I figured the answer was obvious, considering how desperately I was bucking against her hand, but apparently, she wanted to hear it.

“Yes please,” I croaked, letting that plea be the first meaningful words of the morning.

There must have been something in the air that day, because my girlfriend was so gentle when she finally pulled me back. I still whined at the loss of her warmth but appreciated how tenderly she touched me once she dropped me back on my pillow.

“You’ve been such a good boy lately, Spencer,” she cooed.

If I’d felt braver, I might have challenged her on that remark. I would point out that I was _always_ good for her. But I wasn’t in the mood for her punishments. She’d already started the praise, and I figured she deserved a break from reprimanding me. So, I stayed quiet and polite as she dragged my pants down over my hips. We worked together to remove each other’s tops, leaving us both completely bare.

She straddled my hips, and I was lost in my thoughts again, unable to think of anything besides how beautiful she looked when the sunlight danced on her skin and her eyes stayed half-lidded. The smile on her face was even brighter, even more beautiful, and in a way, it was a mercy when she dismounted me and started to turn around.

I didn’t dare speak. I was too scared that if I said anything at all, she would change her mind. It had been months since she’d let me watch her from behind. It was normally saved for only special occasions or the cruelest punishments, which usually happened together.

But not that day. That day, she only had love in her voice when she said, “I think you deserve a little show.”

The music started before I ever saw her even touch her phone. The noise was a courtesy for both of us, to ensure that I didn’t need to be embarrassed about all the… other sounds coming from my apartment. I couldn’t tell you what was playing because it basically didn’t exist in my mind. She’d started that aspect of our routine after she got tired of ordering me to stop covering my own mouth.

She never had a problem making noise, though. And as long as _I_ could hear her over the music, I didn’t give a damn about anything else.

“You ready, baby?”

My eyes were too fixated on her hips for me to notice the way she peeked over her shoulder. The smirk she wore made it clear that she only barely anticipated a response, and when I barely managed to nod, she decided it was good enough. Grabbing hold of me, she guided the head of my sex to her entrance before slowly lowering herself.

I could never get tired of the way it felt; the way I slid against her silk walls that held so tightly I could swear they were made specifically for me. Even beyond that indescribable physical feeling, her responses were unbelievably satisfying. She took her time, stopping and rising back up every few inches just to feel that first wave of euphoria all over again.

Although I’m not sure how, I was able to refrain from touching her until she was finally fully seated. Then my hands were like magnets, clinging to her hips and unable to do anything else. Her back arched in response, which caused such an overwhelming feeling for me that it must have been a punishment.

“Fuck,” I groaned, digging and dragging my nails down her backside just to watch the way her skin color changed with the pressure.

She continued the cruel rocking of her hips in response. The moans poured out of her as she started to lift her hips in time with the rolling motions. Soon enough, she had begun a steady pace.

Keeping with the strangeness, she didn’t lean forward to brace herself. Instead, her back arched even further, her arms bent back and her hands pressed hard against my chest. I didn’t really mind; it wasn’t like I could breathe, anyway. Not with the visual in front of me. As much as I wanted to close my eyes and get lost in her, it was too enchanting to watch the way I disappeared inside of her.

“Your body is so perfect, it’s unfair,” I cried, finally unable to keep myself still. As my hips bucked up, she dropped herself down even harder. The waves of her body with each bounce paired with the whorish moans filling the room made the pride swelling in my chest reach an ungodly level. 

It wasn’t so much the feeling her body was giving me— although those were very helpful— it was the fact that she was so clearly using me for whatever she wanted. I knew she could stop my hips with one word if she wanted to, but she was using it to her advantage. She was simply letting me think I was in control so that she wouldn’t have to do all the work herself.

She was so _fucking_ clever. This whole scenario was not a treat for me, it was all about her getting what she wanted. I was ready to give it to her too, whatever I could, for as long as I could. Which was, unfortunately, not going to be much longer.

“You feel so good. I can’t...” I panted, my eyes fluttering shut every time my mind started to wander, just for me to force them open again.

“Do it, baby,” she cried breathlessly, her nails sinking into my chest as she also neared her end, “Make me proud.”

“Fuck, I’m gonna—“

It would have been a nice memory, if not for what happened next. Truthfully, it happened so fast and was so remarkably traumatizing, that my brain had started to erase it while it still happening.

The first indication I had that something was wrong, was the high-pitched shriek of my girlfriend. The second sign was the door to my bedroom smashing against the wall behind it.

“What the fuck?!” I heard the woman on my lap cry, her hands leaving my chest just in time for me to jump up and grab her from behind. It was a good thing I did, too, because it allowed her to grab the bedsheet, which she used to cover as much of her as she could.

Then she said it, the five words that would haunt me for… probably the rest of my life.

“Who the fuck are you?!”

With my hands on my girlfriend’s breasts and my dick still fully inside of her, I propped my head on her shoulder to see two very familiar faces staring back at us in a paralyzed horror.

“Hotch?! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!”

That was the question I thought to ask, but my boss’s companion on this visit from hell had another idea. Elle, who’s face had turned from shock to a whole-hearted amusement, shouted back, “Oh my god. No way! You have a girlfriend?”

Hotch, apparently agreeing with my thoughts that this was not the time, place, nor manner to have this conversation, grabbed hold of my coworker’s arm in a panic.

“Elle, we’re leaving,” he said sternly, averting his gaze from the two of us. 

“No way!” she answered, although I figured she wasn’t actually responding to him, but rather, still taking in the very lewd vision before her. “You have a girlfriend… and she’s gorgeous!”

To my girlfriend’s credit, she was handling the situation much better than I was. Granted, she wouldn’t have to see them basically every day for the rest of her life. That might sound dramatic, but at the time I was also convinced that my life was already in the process of ending. Either that, or I was already in hell.

“Thanks,” she deadpanned. Her voice sounded calm, but her body told another story. And I knew exactly what her body was saying, since, you know, I was _still inside of her_.

The paralysis from the shock wore off just enough for me to shout back, “Get the hell out!”

When Elle didn’t do it herself, Hotch tugged on her arm until her body returned to normal functioning. “Elle. **Now** ,” he called to the woman whose lips were still stuck in an open-mouthed smile that I would never be able to see again without remembering this.

As the two of them finally, mercifully left, Elle made a point of shouting over the still blaring music, “Fine! But don’t try to top off. We’re already late because of you!”

The door clicked shut, and the two of us stayed staring at the back of it for way too long. She was the first to move, her hand absently finding her phone and switching off the music before she let out a loud sigh.

“I know you’re in shock, baby, but my nipples are really the least of our problems right now.”

I looked down at my hands still holding her breasts, cursing the way it made blood start rushing between my legs again. I released her like the contact burned, lifting her off of me in a rush and plopping her next to me on the bed as quickly as I could.

“Right,” I whispered.

She settled into the bed, keeping the covers over her and catching her breath. It was bad enough that this whole thing had just happened on the first Saturday we’d had alone together in ages, but now I would have to leave her here. Granted, she should be the one feeling bad for me, since I would most likely have to get on a plane with them shortly.

But those thoughts weren’t helpful at the moment. So, I said the only thing I could think to say in this situation.

“I am… so, so sorry.”

———

Usually when Derek and Elle are giggling together on the jet, it’s safe to assume that it’s about me. This time there was no guesswork required.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding.”

Derek’s voice boomed through the cabin, followed by riotous laughter that I hoped would leave him choking on his own spit.

I had no such luck.

He turned to me once I boarded, his eyes barely visible from the way his face scrunched in a full-mouthed smile.

“Reid?” he asked incredulously, “Pretty boy here?”

The glare I shot Elle did little to dissuade her. In fact, I think it encouraged her.

“I am _so_ not kidding,” she said as a smirk crept over her cheeks.

Derek was unaware of the war raging between our eyes and continued like the whole thing was somehow an inconvenience for him. “The one time I don’t pull the short straw. This is unbelievable.”

Before I could even get the words out to ask him why the hell he would want to see me having sex with my girlfriend, he gave the answer.

“What about the girl?”

“Absolutely _gorgeous_ ,” she said, dragging out the adjective to make her point as clear as possible.

“Damn,” he replied with a sigh.

The whole exchange caused the blood to boil in my veins. If it hadn’t all been stuck in my face and ears, I might’ve been able to cut it off before it got to the current point. But I didn’t, which left me red-faced and shouting, “Hey! That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about! Can you at least try to act respectful?”

One look at Elle told me I had given her the opportunity she was waiting for.

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” she cooed before landing one of the most devastating comments of my lifetime. “Is it our fault? Did you not get to finish?”

There was, quite simply, nothing that could be done to not make it the worst moment of my life. Of all the possible next steps, the least painful was continuing deeper into the cabin.

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore,” I mumbled, gripping tighter to my satchel and hoping to find peace on the quieter side.

“What about her?” Derek continued for Elle, “Did she get to finish?”

I didn’t answer. I kept my head down and sulked all the way to the back. Unfortunately, I wasn’t the only one with that strategy, which meant that I had to share the quiet with the second to last person I wanted to see.

Hotch clearly didn’t want to see me, either. He barely looked up at me and his face was already flushed to a deep red to match my own. When he opened his mouth to say something, I swiftly cut him off.

“Please... don’t.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he lied. I let him get away with it. We sat in silence for just a few seconds longer before he sighed, dropping the file in his hands back on the table.

“But Reid?”

I looked up but said nothing else. He took it as my implicit consent to continue, which he did slowly and carefully.

“Next time you don’t answer your phone, we will leave without you, and you will have to pay for your own airfare.”

Without a single ounce of hesitation or regret, I answered, “Deal.”


End file.
